


hold me

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: nayeon is in awe of her girlfriend





	hold me

**Author's Note:**

> nachaeng is underrated
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for quality underrated ships
> 
> (Song recommendation: Into It - Chase Atlantic)

Nayeon’s head lifts off of her pillow in confusion at the soft rapt of knuckles against her door. Instead of waiting for her approval to enter, the person behind the door opens it immediately after they finish knocking, the soft light of the kitchen pouring into Nayeon’s room. The older girl smiles softly when she sees her girlfriend trudge in the room, shutting the door quietly before turning around and merely standing there.

“Unnie,” Chaeyoung pouts quietly, and Nayeon can’t help but chuckle because her girlfriend is so cute when she wants attention. It’s been a long day, and Nayeon knows they’re both exhausted from how hard they’ve worked today. So wordlessly, Nayeon raises her arms from beneath the covers to beckon Chaeyoung towards her, the smaller girl smiling widely as she crosses the room and falls effortlessly under the covers and into Nayeon’s arms.

“Hi baby,” Nayeon’s smile grows at the sight of her girlfriend’s dimple, tucking Chaeyoung’s long, black hair behind her ear before leaning up, Chaeyoung meeting her lips halfway in a soft kiss. “You know you could’ve just came here first, no one would have questioned it.”

“But the girls will think we’re up to something,” Chaeyoung pouts again, her big eyes and full lips a dangerous combination for absolutely anyone looking at her when she pouts. “I don’t want to give them any more reasons to tease us.”

“I know baby,” Nayeon hums, running her fingers gently through Chaeyoung’s hair, watching the younger girl’s eyes flutter shut as she leans into the touch.

It’s something Nayeon has always appreciated about Chaeyoung, how easily she shows her own emotions. How easily she falls into something she loves, someone she trusts. When Chaeyoung takes interest in something, she puts her whole heart into it, her whole soul. To have that trust, that love, to have every atom that makes up Chaeyoung placed in the palm of her hands so delicately, makes Nayeon’s heart pound in her chest wildly.

She traces her thumb against Chaeyoung’s cheekbone, watching how Chaeyoung’s eyes bore into her as she does. She’s always appreciated how soft the shorter girl is, whether it be beneath the lights of the stage or in her hands, in her arms. There’s a tenderness that only Chaeyoung can manage in everything she does, and Nayeon can’t help but smile up at the girl on top of her.

“You’re so pretty baby,” Nayeon says quietly, her thumb trailing down to her jawline, admiring the sharpness of it. She spends more time than she’d like to admit staring at Chaeyoung, memorizing the contours of her skin from the way she smiles to the way she sings. She knows so much about Chaeyoung, yet she’s always in awe when learns something new.

The way Chaeyoung’s breath shakes at the compliment is something new entirely.

Maybe it’s the closeness between them, the dark, soft vibe of the room, or maybe Nayeon hasn’t been paying quite enough attention to her girlfriend. Her thumb has reached Chaeyoung’s mouth, tracing her plump bottom lip softly with her nail. She can feel how the shorter girl in her arms shudders at the feeling, feels her unsteady breath hit her thumb, and wonders what other things she doesn’t know.

“You’re so good to me, always looking out for us,” Nayeon tries again, watches Chaeyoung’s eyelids droop slightly as they fight to stay open. A part of Nayeon, a part she must have had buried inside of her for ages, _thrives_ on the way Chaeyoung sinks into her, into her touch, into her words. She pulls the shorter girl’s bottom lip down with her thumb until it slips from beneath her grasp, watching how Chaeyoung’s lips stay parted despite the lack of Nayeon’s thumb.

Her fingers card through Chaeyoung’s hair once again, letting her nails gently rake against her scalp slightly, and the pressure in her chest grows at the breathy, barely there whimper Chaeyoung lets loose. Nayeon’s never heard that sound, but she wants to hear it more, hear it louder, hear it over and over again.

Her fingers continue to run through the length of Chaeyoung’s hair, hand coming back to cup at the shorter girl’s jaw, thumb tracing the skin there once again. Chaeyoung leans into the touch, shifting her position slightly as her eyes flutter shut, and Nayeon is made painfully aware of the tension thrumming through her body, the heat building in her lower stomach.

“You did so well today,” Nayeon speaks softly into the air, continuing testing out the praises on her girlfriend. Chaeyoung’s thighs squeeze slightly around her own thigh, probably trying to alleviate the same pressure Nayeon feels in her own body, but her leg is making it impossible to. Instead, Chaeyoung whimpers, and Nayeon presses forward, “My pretty girl deserves her rest.”

Nayeon’s fingers slide down to cup at the back of Chaeyoung’s neck, her thumb barely grazing the column of her throat, but the slight touch sets something off in Chaeyoung. Nayeon watches her jaw drop slightly at the sensation, head falling forward as though losing her strength, and Nayeon is in awe of the affect she has on her girlfriend.

So she presses a bit more, a barely there pressure along the base of Chaeyoung’s neck, and her girlfriend’s once quiet whimpers turns into a long, needy whine. The sound is kindling for the pressure in Nayeon’s lower stomach, but it’s the subtle movement that sets it ablaze.

It’s barely there, but Nayeon is currently hyperaware of everything happening between them, so the subtle rolls of Chaeyoung’s hips send Nayeon’s mind reeling. The fact that she can take her girlfriend, her composed and emotionally stable Chaeyoung, and reduce her to a whining mess with a few words and touches, fills Nayeon with an indescribable pride.

She almost feels as though she's drunk on power.

Her free hand slides up Chaeyoung’s bare thigh, skirting over her soft shorts until it rests gently against her hip. She can feel the movements more profoundly now, how Chaeyoung’s hips rotate ever so slowly against her thigh, and Nayeon swears she’s on fire. So she grasps Chaeyoung’s hip a bit tighter, the shorter girl whimpering at the touch, and guiding her to come down just a bit more.

“My pretty girl just wants some attention, doesn’t she?” Nayeon asks softly, thumb on Chaeyoung’s bottom lip once again. Chaeyoung’s brow knots slightly as she pants, her breath hitting the older girl’s thumb in a way that makes her want to shiver, and when she nods Nayeon’s thumb slips into her mouth.

Nayeon swears she could come undone at the sight, and the feeling of her thumb in Chaeyoung’s warm, wet mouth. Swears she could fall apart at the way Chaeyoung’s eyes open, desperation shining in them as her tongue sucks slightly at the tip of Nayeon’s finger. Her jaw falls open again at a particularly slow roll of her hips, and Nayeon would be disappointed at how her thumb falls from her mouth if not for the sound that followed it.

“ _U-Unnie._ ”

Nayeon swears every nerve in her body stands at attention at the way the word falls from Chaeyoung’s lips, the breathy desperation matched with the way the word drags from her lips in a needy whine causing the older girl to shudder. She lets her eyes fall shut for a brief moment, just enough to gather her own sanity, but Chaeyoung’s movements become more prominent, more desperate against her thigh.

Her eyes fly open, doesn’t want to miss a second of this masterpiece in front of her.

Deciding to take pity on the younger girl, she props her thigh up just slightly, enough for Chaeyoung to obtain more pressure between her legs. It must have been a good choice, because the moment her thigh lifts, the moment her bare skin feels the heat radiating from underneath the shorter girl’s shorts, a high, sharp moan leaves Chaeyoung’s lips, and Nayeon cannot possibly fathom what she’s done in her life to see a sight so magnificent.

“Unnie _p-please_ ,” Chaeyoung half whines, half moans, as her hips rock harder against her thigh, whimpers spilling from her lips at every movement. Nayeon marvels at the occasional stutter in her movements, how Chaeyoung’s breath seems to escape her lungs faster than they can recover when Nayeon’s thigh hits a particularly sensitive spot between her legs.

“Shh, unnie’s here, pretty girl,” Nayeon says softly, cannot believe that the heat between her thighs has reached such molten temperatures from merely just watching her girlfriend ride her thigh. She wasn’t aware that this was something she was into, but she’s so incredibly glad that this is the sight that made her realize.

Chaeyoung preens at Nayeon’s words, her back arching slightly as she falls further into the older girl’s embrace. Her breath is hot against Nayeon’s neck, and if she wasn’t so focused on Chaeyoung’s pleasure she would probably moan at the feeling. Chaeyoung’s hands grab desperately for whatever they can reach; the sheets of the bed in one hand and Nayeon’s shoulder in the other, as the new angle provides significantly more stimulation between her thighs.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Nayeon continues, hearing how Chaeyoung gasps so close to her ear and noting how badly that sound makes her want to touch her. “Pretty pink cheeks as you use me like this.”

Nayeon’s hand that was once on Chaeyoung’s neck slides down her body, cupping slightly at the shorter girl’s ass. Chaeyoung groans at the sensation, hips grinding down as they search for more friction. Nayeon raises her thigh just a bit more, reveling in the desperate gasp-turned-moan of pleasure that rips through Chaeyoung’s chest at the feeling.

“Do you like riding unnie’s thigh?” Nayeon asks, humming at the immediate nod she feels against her crook of her neck. “Unnie likes watching you like this, it feels so good Chaeyoung-ah,” Nayeon continues, loving how the praise riles up the girl in her arms. Her body shudders when Chaeyoung whines and leans further into her neck, her lips grazing the skin there as her whines grow in pitch.

“Unnie I- _I-_ “

“Shh, unnie’s got you,” Nayeon hushes her, wants her girlfriend to focus on herself while she watches on. The hand on Chaeyoung’s ass slides between them, scratching her manicured nails gently up Chaeyoung’s abdomen and loving the way Chaeyoung’s body has to stop for a moment, the overstimulation causing her moans to break in Nayeon’s ear. “You’re doing so well for unnie. My pretty girl always does well for me.”

Chaeyoung lets out this sound, this absolutely _sinful_ sound that’s something of a mixture between a yelp and a deep moan, before her body freezes. Nayeon waits, her heartbeat in her ears as she does, and watching Chaeyoung’s hips continue to roll with much slower, longer strokes against Nayeon’s thigh. Her whines a drawn out and filled with pleasure, until they resort to mere pants for breath as her hips stop moving, her body collapsing against Nayeon’s own.

“Did you just..?” Nayeon trails off, not wanting to embarrass her girlfriend, but it seems she’s too late for that. Chaeyoung whines again, a more irritated than pleased one, as her forehead drops against Nayeon’s shoulder. Nayeon can’t help but smile at how even while she’s embarrassed, Chaeyoung still resorts to burying herself in the older girl’s embrace.

“..maybe,” Chaeyoung mutters against her shoulder, and Nayeon doesn’t know why it fills her with a sense of pride. That she can make her girlfriend come undone with the briefest of touches and a few well spoken praises. She wraps her arms around the smaller girl, hugging her tight against her chest as she removes her thigh from between Chaeyoung’s legs.

“You did so well, pretty girl,” Nayeon hums as she presses a soft kiss to the shorter girl’s temple. Chaeyoung leans into her touch, preens at the praise coming from her girlfriend’s lips. The responsible part of Nayeon tells her they should go to bed, they have a long day ahead of them tomorrow once again and they’ll need all the sleep they can get.

But the part of her that had emerged from the tension built in her body causes her to say, “But unnie didn’t say you could do that.”

Chaeyoung seems to still in her arms, and for the briefest of moments Nayeon is worried she’s pushed it too far. But the moment passes as quickly as it comes, and she exhales sharply through her nose when she feels those plump lips that she loves so much press against her pulse point. Her eyes flutter shut as Chaeyoung’s lips climb higher, until they barely graze the shell of her ear.

“I’ll make it up to you, unnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> blame @niigoki_


End file.
